History Books Forgot About Us
by mrscullenxo5
Summary: Edward and Bella have a love that can conquer anything. Based on the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor.


**_This song just screamed "write me!" when I heard it. Thought I would write a little one-shot._**

**_Based on the song "_Samson_" by _REGINA SPEKTOR, GO LISTEN! (youtube) watch?v=yAiHve2JZvU__**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You are my sweetest downfall. <em>**

I have always loved you Edward Cullen. You the most amazing and thoughtful person in the world. I remember the first day I met you with such clarity.

I'm not the most graceful person in the world, so it would only be fitting that I ran into you…

"I'm so sorry!"

I was flat on my ass now, and someone was trying to help me up.

The second that our hands met I was jolted with the best kind of electricity. I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

I kept staring into them. I wish I could have stared into them for days.

I guess you were waiting for an answer.

"Um, it's fine."

"I got kind of turned around for a minute and didn't see where I was going."

"You must be the new kid. From Chicago?"

I must have sounded like such a stalker. You raised your eyebrows in question with a bit of a smirk on your face.

I blushed a deep red and said, "Small town gossip. You can't avoid it."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense."

After our awkward introduction, I found out that we shared a lot of the same classes. I was so excited. I loved spending time with you, and we became fast friends.

Soon I wasn't even hanging out with my old friends anymore. I think they thought that I had turned into a bitch, but I loved being with you Edward. You made me feel alive, and I loved your family. Your younger sister Alice soon became one of my best friends.

I spent many nights at the Cullen house, and many nights with you. Eventually I began to fall for you. I was only a sophomore in high school, but my feelings ran deep. I wasn't even afraid of my feelings because falling for you had been one of the easiest things that I had ever done.

**_I loved you first._**

After nearly a year I was able to change your feelings for me. You say it didn't take that long, but it always seems that way to me. At the last party of summer you snuck a kiss. You tried to avoid me, but I wouldn't let you.

When I finally confronted you, all that you gave me were apologies. But I didn't want any! I had finally had enough. I grabbed your head and pulled you into me. I remember that gasp of surprise that quickly turned into a moan.

We became inseparable after that. Everywhere we went people told us to get a room. I was the happiest that I had ever been. You completed me in the most fulfilling ways.

I told you that I loved you on Halloween. We were wearing Star Wars costumes. I was the Princess Leia to your Han Solo. I know that you haven't forgotten the costumes because you still make fun of the buns I had to wear in my hair.

That was also the first night that we made love. We were both clumsy, and you tried to be gentle. I know that you felt bad that I didn't finish, but it was perfect because my first time was with you.

**_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth, _**

**_I have to go, I have to go. _**

**_You hair was long when we first met. _**

We were about halfway through senior year. Our life was wonderful. The sex had gotten so much better. You were amazing babe. Blew my mind! Every single time.

I guess I should have noticed when we didn't sneak a blow job in between classes anymore. I should have realized that we weren't together that often. It had been two weeks of no sex before I found out. You said it was okay that I didn't catch up on it, but I still feel guilty for my selfishness.

I stormed up to your room to demand answers.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl!"

"What girl?"

"The one that you are sleeping with!"

"I'm not sleeping with anybody."

"You have to be sleeping with somebody. You aren't getting it with me, and you are too much of a horny bastard to go this long without it. When you went to California on vacation we had phone sex, and by the time you went to New York on vacation we both had Skype! I know you can't go this long without it; you have to be seeing someone else!"

"Bella, sit down."

"This better not fucking be the "it's not you, it's me" talk."

"Just sit down." You were looking at me with pleading eyes. I could never say no to those eyes.

I turned to the desk to take a seat in the chair. Something caught my attention on the desk that made me smile momentarily. Without turning around I grabbed the envelope and brought it up closer so I could read it.

"Bella don't!"

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted to Dartmouth? We can go together! We can-"

A piece of paper slipped from my grasp. I bent down to retrieve it, but paused when I saw the letterhead.

"Edward?"

As I picked up the piece of paper I began to sob. Upon closer inspection of the envelope I was bombarded with a bunch of medical terms. One word stuck out, and I knew it was bad.

Oh God. I blamed you for cheating when you, when you,

"You have cancer?"

I choked on a sob. Even after saying it, and hearing the words come out of my mouth, they didn't sound real. Not my Edward. No!

I sank to the floor, and I was on my knees. You tried to comfort me. You comfort me! I was supposed to comfort you! But I couldn't. I was a coward. I can never be more sorry for how I reacted.

As much as I loved to be near you, I had to get away from the reality of the situation. I ran through the rain. I ran to my truck and drove away. I pulled over to the side of the road when my sobs became uncontrollable. I sobbed for what felt like days, weeks, I wasn't sure.

**_Oh, I cut his hair myself one night, _**

**_A pair of dull scissors and the yellow light_**

**_And he told me that I'd done alright,_**

**_And he kissed me till the morning light. _**

We both decided to go to college in Port Angeles. We wanted to stay close to home. Plus, all of your treatments were close by. We were allowed to live in our own apartment, and I was pretty happy about that.

When the Kemo started, you were very upset. It was true that your hair was beautiful. It held shades ranging from auburn to gold. It was always in a disarray, especially after our alone time. I loved to pull it in my ecstasy. The soft tangles wound up between my fingers and felt like heaven. But, your hair wasn't defining you. I'll admit if your eyes changed color, I would have been upset. You were just losing hair, but your pride was leaving you as well.

"I can't take it Bella!"

You woke me up in the middle of the night.

"What?"

"This!" You shoved a clump of hair at me.

"I'm tired of wearing these wool hats in one of the hottest summers in Washington history."

You were normally very controlled about your condition around me. This was a first.

"Cut it."

"What, but I…"

"Baby, it's all going to fall out anyway."

You looked like I had just taken your puppy. You were doing so much better, but this setback was really tough for you. You were as sensitive as a woman with your hair. Hell, if I had nice hair I would probably be that way too.

"You do it."

I was a bit hesitant. "Are you sure? What if I mess up?"

"There isn't going to be anything there for you to mess up. Just do it, please."

Since you said please I dashed to get the clippers.

You followed me into the bathroom.

Slowly I took away all of the remaining hair on your head. We both winced each time another clump fell to the ground.

When I finished, you shook your head and wiped the stray pieces off your neck. You looked in the mirror, and I wanted so desperately to know what you were thinking.

"You did great Bella."

With that you grabbed me and gave me a kiss full of passion.

The times that we had sex were few. Sometime you were too weak and we had to stop in the middle. You apologized, but I hated when you did that. I tried to tempt you as little as possible.

I wanted it so much right now that I couldn't help myself. We stumbled back to the bed. I took off your shirt and stared at your chest. Somehow, even in your weak state, your body remained sculpted to perfection. I littered your chest with my kisses of love.

I threw off my shirt, knowing what you wanted to see.

You grabbed one of my tits and pulled the other one into your mouth.

"Oh God."

So long I have waited. Being with you, Edward was the most amazing feelings in my life.

I leaned back on my heels and slowly took off your boxers. I threw my shorts off and decided not to tease you.

I took you by surprise and put my mouth around your little self. Well not that little.

"Bella," you rasped out.

I sucked like my life depended on it. I loved tasting you, Edward.

"No baby."

I didn't want to stop. I bobbed my head on you and you had to grab my hair and pull me up to stop me.

"It's been awhile, and I want to come inside you."

Well, I would always give you what you wanted.

I could tell you were still a bit weak, so I knew that I would be on top.

I sank down onto you slowly. We both cried out at the amazing pleasure of being joined. This was home.

Our grunts and pants took up the room as we laboriously reached our climaxes. We tried to go as slow as possible to ride out the euphoric feeling.

After, you laid your head on my chest and I rubbed your shaved head.

I drifted to sleep with thoughts of our future full of love and happiness.

**_History books forgot about us,_**

**_And the Bible didn't mention us,_**

**_Not even once._**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review :)<strong>


End file.
